


Celebration.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, good and cozy feelings for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Hello! I'm a really big fan of Cas trying human stuff and of our boys being extra happy. the original version I wrote was shorter but I saw my chance to mix this with a little headcanon of mine, hope you liked it!  You can find meon tumblr!





	Celebration.

From the moment Cas fell and everything in the supernatural world decided to give them a break, with just a couple of lhunts from time to time; Dean has been showing Cas all kind of human things. Usually Dean pays zero attention to whatever they are doing because he is too busy staring at Cas, with a soft smile, waiting for his boyfriend's reaction.

And is always so cute, mostly when Cas has this focused expression on his face, or when he really likes what they are doing and he looks excited and happy.

And Dean can’t help but smile even more then.

But not everything is perfect, of course because sometimes Dean really should pay attention at the task in hand, but he doesn’t, because he just can’t stop looking at Cas, and stuff happens.

And then things get pretty funny. Because Cas’ face goes from curious to worried to terrified to grumpy because Dean wasn’t helping him in less than a minute.

_ “ _ Dean, Dean I think I’m doing this in the wrong way, Dean stop staring at me and help me, Deeeeeean. Stop laughing and do something. ”  Dean can't do anything else but laugh even more.

There are a lot of human things Cas wants to try and finds on his own, wiouth Dean showing them to him, like parties.

See, Dean and Sam have never been fans of celebrations or parties, mostly because they have never had too many friends to invite home, or a home to invite them of course, and throw a party. Dean has always taken care of preparing everything for Sam when there was an important date, like his birthday or Christmas, but it was never easy for him, no when he had to live seeing how others, with normal lives, celebrate those special days. So, no, Dean has never been one to celebrate anything.

That was until Castiel appeared in their lives, at the beginning the angel didn't quite get the handle of human celebrations, he doesn’t have a birthday and he has observed rituals during thousands of years but has never been part of them.

It all starts with their movie nights. He shows Cas lots of different films and he keep asking things about birthdays, Christmas, new year and many other human customs. He is interested and Dean answers to all his asks, showing him more films of the things he is more interested in. 

And Dean, is okay with it, he accepted ages ago that his life isn’t normal, that he doesn’t have big reasons to celebrate, he doesn’t need anything like that, really.

But Cas decides he wants to experience all of that, he is tired of watching others having a good time, he wants to try, to understand humans better, even more now that he is one of them.

“Dean I think this year we should celebrate Christmas.” And Dean is going to tell him that they already celebrate christmas.

“But with a tree, and presents and food and christmas carols.” He wants everything that comes with Christmas. Dean looks at his brother, expecting help before Cas can turn the bunker into Santa's Village, but Sam is smiling, clearly happy with the idea of a proper Christmas.

So they do the whole thing, decorations, christmas cookies, ugly jumpers Dean doesn't want to know where Cas has bought, and Sam putting mistletoe everywhere too. It's nice, he has his family with him, even if he can't help but think about those who can't be here with them.

After the success of Christmas Cas decides he is going to celebrate every special date he can. Dean and Sam follow, enjoying themselves too, and enjoying seeing Cas so excited about the most simple things.

Yeah, Dean has never been one to celebrate anything but when he stares at Cas, awkwardly singing happy birthday to him, holding a present, and at Sam, with a pie with a candle in it, he thinks he can get used to celebrations.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm a really big fan of Cas trying human stuff and of our boys being extra happy. the original version I wrote was shorter but I saw my chance to mix this with a little headcanon of mine, hope you liked it! You can find me on tumblr!


End file.
